They Have Returned for Vengeance
by gottalovemesomeanime1765
Summary: Peace has returned, many people have now decided to live outside of the walls with no fear of the titans roaming, but Annie has a secret a big secret that may change the world again for the worst.


**OK my first attempt on making an eremika fanfiction wish me luck! and I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin now to the story.**

Did you hear the news? Humanity has finally won after more than 200 years of long shed blood, sweat, and tears humanity has won against the titans, peace has returned and families have decided to live a loving and peaceful life outside the walls. Everything was perfect too perfect too be true Armin believed that one day the titans will rise again so he and many others decided to rebuild the walls but this time stronger and bigger than before, Mikasa and Eren soon left to go somewhere far away as possible from the walls to start a fresh new start they insisted on Armin coming with them but Armin quickly waved it off and told them he would much rather stay in the walls improving cannons, and anything necessary for the unknown future, Jean decided to live near Eren and Mikasa mostly because he didn't trust Jaeger with Mikasa just yet, Sasha decided to travel the far off lands no one even knows if she's alright or not but they know Sasha well enough to know she knows how to handle things if they got risky, Ymir went with Christa to a small village, and Levi stayed within the walls because he muttered something about that he can't trust these fools.

Mikasa could still hear the screams and yells from her dead comrades at the mid of night and would find Eren for comfort after a week of settling in their new home Eren asked Mikasa a question.

''Mikasa why were you so protective of me back then?''

Mikasa took a long stretch as she jumped off of bed quietly; Eren stared at her bare back as she slowly walks over to their closet.

''Eren.''

Eren looked at his lover as she put on one of his shirts seems like she was too tired to choose out her outfit today Eren supposed, as he felt her sit next to him in the comfortable bed he reached for her hand and put his over hers.

''Mikasa its fine you don't have to tell my why.''

Mikasa smiled gently as she leaned her face closer to his.

''No I'll tell you why Eren.''

Eren placed his forehead on hers as he shut his eyes slowly enjoying this peaceful moment between them Mikasa softly tugged on her scarf and spoke.

''I love you too much to let you go simple as that Eren.''

Eren knew he wasn't getting much out of his wife sooner or later since she has always been a calm and collected person. Eren softly ran his hand through the back of her head.

''I love you too Mikasa.''

Mikasa smiled as she held him close to her, Eren hasn't gotten too used to this Mikasa the old Mikasa wouldn't even hold him like this unless he was in a near death situation but those days are gone right now is the other side of her Mikasa has been hiding for years her loving side where she can hold him in public with no fear of dying and being injured Eren loves her nothing can make him regret not being with her.

Mikasa pulled away from him as she wrapped her scarf around him.

''You can keep it now Eren it was yours since the beginning any ways.''

Eren shook his head.

''No Mikasa I can't accept it.''

Mikasa looks hurt as she asked him why?

Eren smiles.

''The scarf is my way of showing you how much I love you and your flaws.''

Mikasa still hasn't believed it. Eren has changed from a brat seeking only a titans blood to a sweet loving husband.

''Eren.''

A knock interrupted their silence Eren stood up as he put on a pair of jeans and shirt and headed towards the door.

''Mikasa get properly changed while I go check who it is.''

Mikasa nodded as Eren headed towards the door.

''Coming!''

The door soon clicked open to reveal the one and only Armin standing before them.

''Eren long time no see!''

Eren lifted a smile he wasn't expecting this surprise he quickly called out to Mikasa.

''MIKASA!''

Armin smiles as he took of his boots and came into the log cabin.

''I still have to get used to the fact I won't have an over protective Mikasa and Eren chasing me around everywhere huh?''

Eren guided Armin to the living room.

''Take a seat Armi-''

Mikasa slammed the door open as she ran to Eren clutching a dagger.

''Eren I heard your yell are you ok!''

Eren felt his heart reach his throat as he held up both of his arms.

''Mikasa I just wanted you to come and see Armin, nothing is going on here.''

Armin let out a nervous chuckle as he witnessed a half dressed Mikasa barge in with a dagger well that's a first right?

Mikasa held down her dagger as she greeted Armin.

''How is work going back in the walls?''

Armin let out a bright smile as Eren and Mikasa sat down Armin let out a whistle.

''Long story short wall Maria has been rebuilt over 300 more feet and is now improved with more outer and inner protection and the cannons are now going to be faster and stronger than before.''

Eren felt his eyes widen into joy. While Mikasa kept her cool and calmly sat.

''Armin that's great! I expected things to improve a lot but not this fast you're a genius!''

Armin blushed embarrassingly by the appreciation.

''Actually Eren it's not only me taking part in this its many other people as well''

Eren proudly smiled at Armin.

''But it was your idea on making these improvement's right without you we wouldn't have made it this far.''

Armin let out a quiet yeah and glanced at the two happily married couple with a giant grin on his face.

''So are you two lovebirds planning on starting a family soon?''

Eren chocked on his spit while Mikasa sent a surprise look to Armin.

''W-w-well Armin you see we are kind of taking our relationship very slowly.''

Armin rolled his eyes.

''Not by what I see, oh and Mikasa go finish getting dressed you forgot your pants.''

Mikasa looks down and quickly ran to her and Erens room embarrassed by her carelessness she was lucky it was Armin who saw her and not someone else. Eren blushed as he tugged on his hair a bit.

''Well you see Armin I don't know if Mikasa is ready or not for children yet and besides we are still nine-teen we have to make the most of it right?''

Armin nodded as he let out a tired sigh and shrugged.

''Oh well then. I'm not forcing you two nor anything more like suggesting.''

Eren studied Armin with careful eyes as he let out a smile.

''So Armin are you interested in anybody?''

Armin didn't look an inch surprised this was something to expect from Eren and his mouth.

''No not yet though I'm still waiting for the right person.''

Eren huffed.

''Well then if you ever find that person you want to spend the rest of your life with tell me first.''

Armin sent out a laugh.

''Alright Eren ill make sure to do that.''

Eren patted Armin's back.

''Im going to go check up on Mikasa.''

Armin gave Eren a nod Armin couldn't help but give out a slight smile many things have changed but theres one thing that hasn't Mikasas crazy obsession when it comes to Eren.

''Your sounding like Mikasa now Eren.''

Eren shrugged it off and walked over to Mikasa and his room.

Armin sighed boredly who would have known things were going to end up like this with everybody living happily and peaceful together, with no more screaming in pain, no blood spurring, and no more hatred. They have all made it this far. Armin would never admit it but he kind of wants to go back to the time where he and his comrades all fought together.

Armin heard Eren and Mikasa speaking to each other.

''Mikasa can you stay here for a bit while I go check up on something?''

Mikasa glanced at him as she sat on the bed with a emotionless face.

''I'm going then.''

Eren shook his head as he approached her seems like Mikasa is still a tad overprotective

''No its fine Mikasa besides there's no serious danger any more right?''

Mikasa shuffles her leg as she stood up Mikasa doesn't like Eren leaving without her.

''I'm going Eren.''

Eren sighed as he pecked her cheek.

''Fine so I guess I can't bring you your surprise anymore.''

Mikasa looks curious.

''Surprise?''

Eren nodded he caught her.

''Yeah surprise so just stay here and I'll be right back.''

Eren headed towards the door but Mikasa stopped him.

''You're going to see Annie aren't you?''

Eren froze as he looked back at her.

''What makes you think that?''

Armin sat patiently he didn't like lying to Mikasa he only came because Eren wants him to bring him to Annie. Armin suspects it has something to do with the titans. But all he can do now is listen to his two best friend's conversation.

Mikasa headed towards Eren and grabbed his hand.

''Eren I still don't trust her so if you're going to see Annie I have to go and protect you.''

Eren softly pushed her away Mikasa has gotten used to him pushing her away, but it still made her heart drop.

''I'm not your child Mikasa! So don't treat me like as if I were.''

Mikasa nodded apologizing silently as he headed out the door, Mikasa grabbed his sleeve.

''Be careful.''

Eren nodded and headed out the door.

''ARMIN! Let's go!''

Armin stood up with a smile Eren decided to tell Mikasa the truth after all with a little help from Mikasa l but that still counts right?

''Alright.''

After Armin and Eren got on their horses and left, Mikasa silently got on hers don't get her wrong she trusts Eren but not Annie after everything Annie has done Mikasa still finds it unbelievable Eren still bothers with her, Mikasa glances o the sunset and quickly commands her horse to go North. Mikasa has a bad feeling and she is going to find out why and now.

**Ok I am done with this first chapter. Do you love it, hate it, like it? Tell me what you think. Also I am going to tell you guys what happened to the others Connie, Erwin, Hange, and the others later on in the story if you are wondering so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter peace out! **

'


End file.
